moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sole Survivor
| directed by = Thom Eberhardt | written by = Thom Eberhardt | produced by = Sal Romeo; Don Barkemeyer; Caren L. Larkey; Robert D. Larkey | music by = David F. Anthony | cinematography = Russ Carpenter | edited by = Thom Eberhardt | distributed by = Grand National Pictures Moviestore Entertainment | release date(s) = January 27th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 85 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Sole Survivor is an American independent feature film of the horror genre. It was written and directed by Thom Eberhardt. It was produced by Grand National Pictures and Moviestore Entertainment. It premiered in the United States on January 27th, 1984. The movie stars Anita Skinner as Denise Watson - the sole survivor of an airplane crash, who is now suffering from survivor's syndrome. Now... throw in some zombies and the fun really begins! Cast Notes * This movie is a quasi-remake of the 1981 Australian thriller The Survivor, directed by David Hemmings. * There are a total of forty-eight credited cast members in this film. * Production on Sole Survivor began on November 8th, 1982. Principal shooting concluded in December, 1982. IMDB; Sole Survivor (1984); Filming & Production. * This movie was shot in Orange County and Los Angeles, California. * This movie features the directorial debut of Thom Eberhardt. He will go on to direct such memorable classics such as Night of the Comet, Gross Anatomy and Captain Ron. * This is Thom Eberhardt's first work as a screenplay writer. As a writer, he will also work on Night of the Comet, Honey, I Blew Up the Kid and Captain Ron. * The movie was released on Blu-ray by Code Red in 2017. The video box cover promotes the new tagline, "Before there was Final Destination... There was Sole Survivors". Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "This woman has cheated death. Now, Death wants to even the score". * Reference is made to the 1933 film King Kong in this film. * This is Anita Skinner's second and final film role. She also played Anne Munroe in the 1978 movie Girlfriends. * Actress Brinke Stevens has also appeared in films such as Jack-O, Munchie, Nightmare Sisters and Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama. Review Scores * This film has a rating of 6.2 on IMDB. * This film has an audience score of 55% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 233 users. * This film has a rating of 3.3 on Letterboxd. * This film has a rating of 6.8 at The Brimstone Pit. Recommendations * Airplane * Carnival of Souls * Final Destination * Flight of the Living Dead * Night of the Comet * Survivor, The External Links * * * * Sole Survivor at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Aircraft | Cab driver | Crash landings | Drowning | Female topless nudity | Ghosts | Gunshot victims | Nightmares | Premonitions | Psychic | Suicide | Survivor's syndrome | Taxicab | Undead | Zombies